


some people are worth melting for

by LuciferCaelestis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, keith is always amazed by how well shiro understands him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferCaelestis/pseuds/LuciferCaelestis
Summary: Keith's life is a tragedy. He knows this. But there are some things even he doesn't deserve.AKA: Keith gets to be dramatic for a change. Shiro is very understanding.





	some people are worth melting for

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. You can probably tell where the title is from so please comment and yell at me about it. I offer no excuses. Hope you enjoy!

Keith's life is a tragedy. He knows this. More than that though, it's a common tragedy. No mom, his dad left, then he’s shuffled through orphanages and foster homes until he's old enough for them to kick out. He shares this story with countless other orphans, and he's not going to pretend his story is the worst of it.

His story diverges from the norm when he, upon arriving at the best space exploration institute on earth, managed to befriend and then lose the greatest pilot in their ranks in the course of a year. Uncommon is how he retreated into a desert shack when he was kicked out from aforementioned institute because he had nowhere else to go. How he discovers his best friend strapped to a gurney a year after he was declared dead and somehow ends up shanghaied into a save the universe gig.

It gets downright unbelievable when after being beaten to hell and back, he finds out his mother was a goddamn alien, the same kind as the ones who tortured his best friend for a year and conquered most of the known universe. That was a rough blow, for sure, a really difficult time in his life.

But this, this was truly the most devastating tragedy of his life yet.

“My life is a tragedy, just leave me here to die,” he groans out, dangling over the top edge of the seat in a fit of melodrama. Thankfully, no one is around to see him behaving like this. Lance would probably laugh his ass off, before inviting the others to join him.

“I made the right choice, I know I did, so why do I regret it so much?” Keith looks down at his empty hand, clenching his fist when the pain really gets to him.

The sound of laughter coming from behind him drives him over the edge, both physically and emotionally. He lands on the lounge chair with a pained grunt, having just barely avoided hitting his head. 

“What are you laughing at, Shiro?” he snaps.

“Keith, baby, it’s just ice cream,” Shiro says almost soothingly, sitting beside him on the lounge. He pulls himself into a proper sitting position, taking up as much space as he can just to be contrary.

He’s surprised that Shiro didn’t try to pet his hair like he would an annoyed cat. The nickname almost works at pacifying him but the effect is ruined by the amusement hidden poorly on Shiro’s face. 

“It’s never _just_ ice cream and you should know that,” he says, leaning into Shiro’s side, feeling just petty enough to interrupt Shiro from taking a bite of his ice cream.

Shiro’s eyes narrow challengingly as he holds out his ice cream far from Keith and pointedly takes a large bite. When he tries to take his second bite, Keith feels his inborn competitiveness rear it’s ugly head as he blocks it. There was no way Shiro was going to win this fight.

Their unspoken war over Shiro’s ice cream only gets more ridiculous, with Shiro trying to eat his ice cream while Keith tries to stop him and keep it from spilling at the same time. Soon they’re both standing on the chair on their tiptoes, Shiro making use of his superior height to keep his ice cream out of Keith’s reach.

He’s pulling every dirty trick in the book, even trying to tickle Shiro into submission once but Shiro holds strong, keeping his goal in mind. Their combined jostling and a truly unlucky shove sends them crashing to the floor. Miraculously, Shiro’s ice cream is still safe and unspilled but the same could not be said about the rest of them.

Rubbing his backside, he makes a face, two falls in one day were quite enough for him.

This only succeeds at breaking Shiro’s attempt at controlling his amusement, prompting him to laugh like a loon. Keith only watches his descent into hilarity with an unamused look.

“Truce?” he offers, once it seems like Shiro’s laughter has died down.

“Truce,” Shiro accepts, still grinning brightly. He sits back down, pulling Keith down with him till he’s almost on Shiro’s lap.

After calming down enough to take a small bite out of his own ice cream, Shiro says, “it’s not really a big deal. If not getting ice cream matters so much to you, we can just go back and get some for you. It might save my ice cream from your wrath at least.” Keith could hear the grin in Shiro’s voice.

Keith snorts. “Don’t bother, they didn’t have the flavour I wanted anyway.”

“Can I ask why it’s so important to you?” Shiro asks softly, burying his face in Keith’s hair.

“I can’t just really like ice cream?” he asks blandly, not sure if he really wanted to divulge the real reason.

Shiro shrugs. “Sure, but it just seems more personal than that. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“If you really want to know, I’ll tell you. It was a really hot day at some mall I can’t remember and one of my foster-parents asked me if I wanted ice cream. It was my first time ever eating ice cream and my first bite was like pure happiness. I don’t remember much from that day but the taste is still so vivid that sometimes I get that flavour just to remember one of the only times I felt happy back then.”

“Thanks for telling me.” Shiro presses a kiss to his head, nuzzling his hair like he wants to stay close. He can’t help but lean into Shiro’s touch, just as eager to be close.

“Who else would I tell, Takashi?” he smiles fondly.

When Shiro laughs, he looks up, and the sight of Shiro looking younger and all the more endearing for the ice cream stains around his mouth and cheeks is enough to weaken his knees. He’s so very glad he’s not standing right now, there’s no way he’d be able to stay upright.

“Why don’t you share with me, you know, try something new,” Shiro says shyly, boyish grin still on his face.

He’s about to refuse even though he’s touched by the gesture when Shiro grasps his hand, interlocking their finger together and that makes him pause for a second.

“Make some new happy memories with me?” Shiro asks, grip tightening unconsciously. If he were any less stunned, he’d laugh internally at Shiro’s uncertainty, like he could ever refuse Shiro, but instead, he's been stunned speechless.

_“Yes,”_ he breathes out finally, suddenly just full of love for this ridiculous human being who’d decided to give Keith his heart, trusting him like no one else ever had. “I want to try everything with you.”

Shiro’s arm squeezing him slightly tells him that Shiro feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus: shiro's lips were all sticky from the ice cream so everywhere he kissed keith is sticky but keith doesn't realize until much later. the look of pure betrayal on his face makes shiro laugh so hard everyone else come running into the room, only to end up laughing at the ice cream stains all over keith's face (plus one very obvious stain on his cheek from one of shiro's kisses)


End file.
